Sing It Out
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: When a cocky Finn Hudson hears soccer captain Dylan Armstrong sing a song he has already sung in glee club, he takes matters into his own hands and arranges a sing-off to see who reigns supreme. OC oneshot. Slightly AU.


**Notice: Dylan never auditioned for New Directions and keeps his singing to himself. This is also set after The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. And Finn and Rachel didn't breakup but he and Quinn **_**did**_** kiss after the game.**

**Warning: **_**Very **_**cocky Finn. And I mean very, **_**very**_** cocky.**

**0000000000**

Finn Hudson strolled into the choir room with swagger. The Titans had won the Conference Champ, he was awarded MVP, the glee club had won Sectionals and they were a definite shoo-in at Regionals and even after what happened with Santana and Puck, him and Rachel were still going strong, in fact stronger than ever. And he knew she wouldn't find out about the kiss between him and Quinn. But that was just a one off. His life couldn't get any better.

He sat down next to Rachel, placing an arm around the back of her chair as he put his right ankle on top of his left leg. Rachel just smiled at her boyfriend before nuzzling her head into Finn's shoulder, closing her eyes and inhaling the boys scent. She didn't even see Quinn walk in with Sam and look at Finn with a hurt look. But her thoughts about Finn were broken when Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"Alright guys, listen up." He said before walking to the piano and resting his back against it.

"First, I want to congratulate Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie and Jack for helping our own McKinley Titans win our first ever football Conference Championship. And especially Finn for being awarded the MVP." The teacher started before applauding, and the others followed suit apart from Jack who soaked in the applause and praise.

"And also, I want to again congratulate you guys on our second Sectionals win in a row!" Mr. Schuester then excitedly said and this time, everyone applauded.

"So, to celebrate our win I have decided that instead of having a rehearsal, we have a celebration party which Figgins has agreed to." The director finished and the applause grew in volume.

"Let's get this party started!" he then said and everyone stood up, ready to party.

**0000000000**

The party was in full swing before Finn made his way over to Rachel who was talking animatedly with Jack.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Make sure Harmon doesn't steal you away from me." He said over the music. Rachel smiled.

"Nobody can do that." The diva replied before planting a passionate kiss on Finn's lips. It continued before Jack yelled "Get a room!" Finn broke it and smiled to the girl. He then turned on his heel and headed out of the choir room. He walked down the hallways until he reached the outside of the boy's bathroom when he heard a voice coming from it. It was singing. Singing an all-too familiar song.

_But everytime she asks me "do I look okay?"_

_I say_

Finn scowled at the song choice. He knew that after performing the song at his mom's wedding, he owned that song. Probably better than Bruno Mars.

'_And he's pitchy_' he said before realizing he's been spending too much time around Rachel. He then heard the singing stop and he stepped back, hiding behind the gap between the bathroom door and the lockers before the culprit walked out.

He was tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. And he definitely had the build of a jock but not a football player. More of a soccer player. And then Finn put two and two together.

He knew Dylan Armstrong was the soccer team captain and he lead the soccer team to win the soccer National Championship last week in Florida, scoring the two goals in the 2-1 win. He didn't know he sang but he knew he was better.

Once the soccer player was out of sight, Finn reappeared and headed into the bathroom before an idea popped into his head and a smirk crept upon his face.

**0000000000**

The next day, Dylan was in the boy's locker room retrieving his cleats for soccer practice. Even after the National Championship win, they still had to practice for an upcoming Ohioan soccer tournament in a few weeks. Unlike the football team who just slacked off, the soccer team was very focused and sharp. At least they actually won games with the 3 coaches they had while the football team had only won 2 games since it first started until Coach Beiste came in and kicked them up the ass. Especially their quarterback: Finn Hudson. Dylan had a bone to pick with that guy, the douchebag that he is.

"Hey, Armstrong. I need to talk to you." Speak of the devil.

Dylan turned around and locked eyes with Finn who was in his football uniform.

"What do you want Hudson? Can't you see I'm busy?" Dylan asked.

"Well seeing as football is the superior sport at this school, I believe I have a right. Especially since I'm the quarterback of the football team _and _the MVP of the championship game." Finn said, a shadow of a smirk on his face which Dylan saw like a dead fly in a glass of club soda.

"Oh, whoop de doo. Well I'm captain of the soccer team. An actual _winning _soccer team and I was 'Man Of The Match' in not just the match but the whole freaking tournament. I got $150 because of that. What did you get? A pat on the back? A deflated ball?" Dylan asked, a lot more angry than smug.

"You just listen to me, asshole," Finn started before Dylan interjected.

"That's rich coming from you." He said but Finn carried on anyway.

"I've got a little proposition for you. I heard you singing in the boy's bathroom yesterday during 4th period and I don't like people trying to one up me. So here's what we're going to do. This Wednesday at 4:00 we're going to have a sing-off, singing that exact song and the club will judge who was best." Finn said. If Dylan was alarmed at Finn knowing about his secret hobby, he didn't show it.

"You know what? You're on." Dylan snarled before slamming his locker door and storming out onto the field. Finn just smirked.

"It's in the bag." He said to himself before walking away.

**0000000000**

That Wednesday in glee, everyone was sat in the auditorium when Finn raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue?" he asked and the teacher looked to him.

"If it's okay, me and a…friend of mine would like to do a sing off because we had a little disagreement over who sings a song better." Finn said and Mr. Schuester looked confused but slightly raised his hands.

"Sure, Finn." He said and Finn smiled before standing up and heading onto the auditorium stage.

"So…who's in the sing-off with you?" Sam asked. Finn smiled and he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a voice from the top of the auditorium.

"That would be me." It said and everyone turned and looked up to see a silhouette stood there but as it walked down the steps, the glee clubbers recognized Dylan almost immediately.

The blonde boy headed to the stage and glared at Finn, who just smiled to the boy before turning to the clubbers.

"So here's what we're going to do. I'm gonna sing first-" Finn said but Dylan interrupted again.

"Since when did you get to decide who goes first?" he asked but Finn still carried on.

"And then Dylan sings the same part of the song after me and you guys just vote for who was better." Finn said before nodding to Brad who started the introduction and Finn began to sing. The song was in a lower key than the original and he went flat in places but he just thought it was perfect and after he received applause, mostly from Rachel, he sat down while Dylan dragged his microphone stand to the centre of the stage. He took a deep breath and looked to the club.

"Take it easy, will you? This is my first _ever _public performance." Dylan said and Finn just rolled his eyes while the blonde boy nodded to Brad who began the song in its original key but a bit slower and Dylan decided to add some vocal improvisation at the start before opening the song.

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

He sounded a little shaky but everyone put it down to nerves, except Finn who just put it down to Dylan not being as good as him as he started the second verse.

_Oh, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

The majority of the club looked impressed. They had no idea that the soccer team captain had a voice like this and he sounded incredible.

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

When Dylan hit the high notes, most people from the club applauded.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

The lion's share of the club stood up and applauded the boy wildly. Even Rachel who wore a big grin on her face, which Finn looked almost horrified at. Mr. Schuester then sat down and looked to the club.

"Alright, guys. I think it's time to vote." He said and everyone wrote their choice down on a piece of paper, giving it to the teacher who counted up the votes.

"And the winner…by an amazing 9 votes…is Dylan!" Will said and Dylan smiled, shaking his fist in celebration.

"Maybe you should think about joining the club: that was an amazing performance." Mr. Schuester said and Dylan sighed at the director.

"I'll think about it, Mr. Schue. Thanks." He said to his Spanish teacher, who could live with that so he nodded before Dylan decided to take one last shot at Finn whilst he was wounded.

"And next time Hudson, try keeping your lips away from Blondie's over there while you're in a relationship with someone else." He said, motioning to Quinn before walking away. Rachel's face turned ashen before she looked to Finn, who looked horrified and scared at the same time.

"Is it true?" she asked and Finn looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Rach, I-" he started before the diva slapped the quarterback hard across the face.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars (the Matt Cardle version)**

**This is just a little fun thing I came up with, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**My next publication should be my next Red vs. Blue masterpiece.**

**Until then, this is me signing off.**

**P.S. The Xmas PSA is mine! :)**


End file.
